Défis Naruto
by NoMoreGallifreyFall
Summary: Tout mes défis sur l'univers de Naruto seront posté ici. Navré pour l'orthographe.
1. Défi 1,2,3

Donc ici je vais poster l'ensemble de mes défis. Sa sera juste un léger résumer, donc si quelqu'un est intéresser par leurs écritures, envoyé moi un MP pour que je vous donne plus de détail.

Pour les autres, s'il vous plait laissait moi une review si vous trouver mes défis bien ou mauvais. Parce que là je ne sais pas vraiment si mes inventions plaisent.

Navré pour les fautes d'orthographe.

 **Défi 1 :**

Imaginons une seconde que durant le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke, ce dernier soit blessé très gravement (par exemple devient paraplégique) ; et donc qu'il ne puisse plus partir. Ils sont tous deux rapatriés à Konoha par Kakashi.  
A son réveille Sasuke apprend sa nouvelle condition et comprend qu'il ne pourra plus accomplir sa vengeance et peut-être même rester ninja. Il blâme totalement Naruto pour ça.

Naruto pars toujours avec Jiraya.

Plus tard Kakashi reçoit l'ordre de vivre avec Sasuke.

Sasuke doit apprendre à vivre avec son handicap, trouver un moyen de rester ninja malgré sa.

Il créera des liens avec les Ninjas de sa génération.

Et au retour de Naruto, il devra apprendre à vivre avec lui dans le village malgré sa haine pour lui et sa peur d'être abandonnée par les autres suite à son retour.

En parallèle l'akatsuki qui se prépare toujours pour son projet…

 **Défi 2 :**

Shikamaru remonte dans le temps, est atterri dans son corps d'enfant de 7 ans. Au début il pense être enfermé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, mais suite à un raisonnement digne de son génie, il comprend qu'il se trouve dans son passée. Il décide donc de planifier les événements qu'il veut changer pour améliorer le future par rapport à la première fois. Bien sûr il ne réussira pas tout ce qu'il prévoit, il baissera les bras, il se sentira seul…

 **Défi 3 :**

Et si durant la création des équipes genins, Shino à la place de Sakura avait été placé dans l'équipe Kakashi.

On peut supposer que l'ensemble de l'équipe aurai évolué différemment. Tout comme les autres genins. Au côté de Naruto, Shino aura peut-être eu plus de « présence ». Et Naruto lui sera peut-être devenu plus réfléchie tout comme Sasuke.

L'évolution des personnages est libre, tout comme les couples (j'aime l'originalité) MAIS je ne veux pas que Sasuke déserte (et qu'il finisse avec Naruto ou Sakura en passant). Bien sûr il ne doit pas abandonner son projet de vengeance sinon ça ne serai plus Sasuke je suppose.

A part ça, Naruto n'est pas le seul personnage principal. Toute la team 7 est sur le devant de la scène avec une priorité pour Shino quand même. Et Kakashi doit être là pour eux de manière plus marquer que dans l'anime.

Et il doit bien évidement y avoir des missions, l'examen chunin... Après la suite ne dépend que de vous.

Pour ce qui est de la longueur, j'aimerai qu'elle soit assez longue. Au moins 20 chapitres.


	2. Défi 4,5,6

Bonjour, voici 3 nouveaux défis. Alors comme d'habitude sa sera juste des résumés. Envoyer moi un MP pour avoir plus d'information sur n'importe lesquels de mes défis.

Certain défi peuvent contenir des spoilers sur la guerre.

 **Défi 4 :**

Cette histoire a comme personnage principale Shino. Elle a lieu tout au long de l'histoire originale.

Sa sera à propos de son ressenti. Comment Shino pourrait se sentir mis à l'écart par ceux de sa promotion.

A la fois à cause de la mission de récupération de Sasuke qu'il n'a pas effectuée ou que Naruto ne le reconnaisse pas lors de son retour après des années, que peu de personne ose l'approcher à cause de ses insectes et plein de petits trucs comme ça.

Il faudra donc inventer ou trouver des moments ou Shino a était mis en arrière. Shino sera déprimer par tout sa et se dévalorisera par rapport aux autres.

Il doit bien évidemment y avoir des missions.

Au fur et à mesure quelqu'un se rend compte de tous sa et il ou elle commence à s'intéresser à Shino à vouloir passer du temps avec lui… Ils ne vont pas obligatoirement finir par se mettre en couple.

Je ne veux pas que d'un coup tout le monde s'intéresse à lui. Mais certains doivent s'apercevoir qu'ils ont mis Shino de côté.

Voilà pour le défi 4.

 **Défi 5 :**

Dans l'un des épisodes nous voyons ce que voient Yamato et Tenten quand ils sont pris dans le mugen tsukuyomi ?

Moi j'aimerai que quelqu'un tente d'imaginer ce que d'autres personnages y auraient vu.

Comme par exemple : Gaara, Gai, Shikamaru, Shino, Samui, Sai, Orochimaru, Onoki, Jugo, Kankuro, Lee, Omoi, Ao… et pleins d'autres encore.

Ceux que j'ai cités sont obligatoires.

Il peut y avoir un chapitre ou plusieurs chapitres pour chaque personnage.

 **Défi 6 :**

Imaginons que certains ninjas qui sont enfermer dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi en soit conscient et tente de se libérer. Bien sûr il doit y avoir une certaine logique, par exemple Shikamaru s'en aperçoit grâce à son intelligence, ou un ninja sensoriel puissant.

Bref il faut une raison pour laquelle ils soient toujours conscients. Mais après ils doivent lutter contre eux même pour ne pas se laisser prendre dans la vision sinon sa serai trop facile.

Je pense qu'il y a une illusion par personne car une illusion commune créerait des incohérences immenses.

Donc s'il n'y a pas d'illusion commune alors sa doit vouloir dire qu'ils ne peuvent communiquer les uns avec les autres (pour le moment si vous voulez). Ils ne sont même pas conscient d'être plusieurs.

Ah et dans ce défi je pars du principe que l'équipe 7 à échouer à tous les sauver. Donc on ils peuvent soit être mort soit être pris dans l'illusion aussi, je m'en moque. Dans tous les cas ils ne font pas partit des personnages principaux.


	3. Défi 7,8

Voilà 2 nouveaux défis. S'ils ne sont pas très clair, contacté moi en MP.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

 **Défi 7 :**

Alors imaginons une seconde que Sasuke n'est pas tuer Itachi malgré ce que lui et le monde pense. Itachi a été retrouver et soigner par des civils d'un petit village.

Après la guerre (Sasuke a vaincu Kabuto seul) l'ensemble du monde ninja a été mis au courant de la vérité au sujet du massacre Uchiha. Itachi souhaite vivre le reste de sa vie de manière tranquille. Il profite du fait que tout le monde le croit mort pour vivre comme il l'entend.

Peu après la guerre Shikamaru est envoyé en mission et il trouve par hasard Itachi.

Après quelques problèmes (Itachi voulais garder le fait qu'il soit en vie secret), ils rentrent tous deux à Konoha.

Itachi revoit donc son frère. (A vous d'imaginer la scène.) Itachi a du mal à vivre à Konoha, Kakashi qui est hokage lui ordonne de parler pendant une heure à un psy chaque jour (inventer moi un personnage (homme de préférence)). Itachi ne comprend pas pourquoi il devrait faire ça, mais Kakashi lui expose que toute sa vie depuis le massacre est peut-être même avant (oui), à était quelque chose de traumatisant et devait être très pesant d'être constamment seul, de mentir à tout le monde et de ne pas pouvoir lui-même. Et puis il devait également tout le temps garder le contrôle sur tout. Et qu'il devait lâcher prise.

Itachi finit par obéir même s'il ne voit pas l'utilité.

Je laisse à vos imaginations, les RDV avec son psy.

Je veux qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il n'a pas besoin de contrôler quoi que ce soit, il pourra se laisser aller. Sa peut devenir un couple ou non, une femme ou non, moi personnellement j'aimerai bien que ça soit le psy. C'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai inventé.

Pour l'attitude d'Itachi : comme dans l'anime il doit être très calme, peu bavard et solitaire, aime son frère par-dessus tout évidement, mais une gêne entre eux reste tout de même vu leurs passés.

 **Défi 8 :**

Kakashi et Hiashi s'aime depuis des années.

La mère de Hinata et Hanabi et morte durant la naissance de cette dernière.

Ils ne peuvent être ensemble mais n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de se tourner au tour malgré tout.

Au début de Naruto Shippuden ils entament une relation secrète et ils sont heureux de ça. Neji a était aperçu avec un autre homme (un civil ?, Shikamaru ?) mais les Hyuga sont contre les relations homosexuel.

Ils savent pour Kakashi et Hiashi mais n'avaient aucun moyen de les forçaient à se séparé.

Ils vont menacer de renié Neji s'ils ne mettent pas fin à leur relation.

Ils acceptent tout 2 pour protéger Neji mais en échange Neji ne doit plus être forcé de vivre selon les lois des Hyuga. Le conseil Hyuga accepte car après tout, Neji n'est que de la seconde branche.

Gai savait pour leurs relation. Maintenant ce que je veux c'est que vous imaginiez la suite.

 _Exigences :_

J'aimerai que l'on voie le point de vue de Neji, Kakashi, Hiashi, Gai, ainsi que des personnes qui vont être mises au courant. Je voudrais aussi avoir des flashbacks sur comment Hiashi et Kakashi ont commencé à se rapprocher. Comment ils ont lutter contre eux même et finalement comment ils ont céder ? Et également comment Gai la appris (Kakashi lui à dit ou il la deviné car il connait Kakashi mieux que personne et la aider à faire face à ses sentiments)

Comment Hiashi et Kakashi vont vivre leurs séparation alors qu'ils étaient finalement heureux ensemble ?

Comment Neji va-t-il vivre avec son sentiment de culpabilité ?

Et comment Kakashi va l'aider à ne pas culpabiliser ?

Comment vont réagir l'ensemble de leurs proches ?

Comment vont-ils enfin être réunis ? Vont-ils l'être ?

Et avec qui Neji finira-t-il ?

A vous de voir


End file.
